Conventional videogame systems may enable players in geographically disparate locations to interact and/or compete within a videogame. Typically, these systems enable players to play the games at the same time (or “synchronously”). For example, some games have a multiplayer mode to enable two or more players to simultaneously play an instance of the game with or against each other. Typically, these games simultaneously display each player's performance in the game, so that each player can see their relative performance as compared with the other player(s). Generally, playing videogames in this manner may require some level of system compatibility between the systems of the different players (e.g., the same type of console).
While some players enjoy playing videogames interactively with other people, differences in schedule and/or gaming systems may prevent them from playing with the people they would most enjoy playing with. In other cases, two or more players may individually play separate instances of a common game at the same, or different times, and may share their results in a variety of known ways. For example, in some games one or more performance metrics are determined (often at the conclusion of the game or portion of the game). The one or more performance metrics for the individual players can be shared and compared to see who obtained a top score, best time, or other optimal performance metric.